


Like the Light that Kills

by Tang_shao



Category: French History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tang_shao/pseuds/Tang_shao
Summary: "The six square feet of the king's private study gave him more worries than all of Europe."-- Aubrey, Histoire, p. 589.





	Like the Light that Kills

1\. 撕碎的奏章

 

这天清晨，吕涅除了衬衫*，还带来一封布洛瓦来的书信。玛丽·德·美帝奇，和她身边那一群同样脑满肠肥、衣冠楚楚的朝臣一起，终于气喘吁吁地到达了她的流放地，可以打开衣箱，往花园里种些茉莉和橙子树，再照意大利的时髦建一个小宫廷。若是还有余裕，不妨向主教做上几番三心二意的忏悔。那位主教呢，则一刻钟也不浪费，以一贯雅致的文笔和新习得的谨小慎微，将国王母亲的心事传回了罗浮宫——皇太后正深深为自己的行径后悔，现在她生活中唯一的愿望就是与她的儿子和解。主教说道。但是，当然了，以我的性命保证，我将为陛下注意任何筹谋的迹象。

 

信纸从国王手中落下。与一个月前皇太后离开巴黎时不同，法国的夏日晴朗而迷人，宫殿深蓝色的屋顶和雕有先人塑像的墙壁亮得发白。国王站在落地窗前，心思正在枫丹白露和圣日耳曼*间犹豫。吕涅小心地捡起那封信，活似捉着一条毒蛇，嘴唇因为缓慢的默读而挪动，好像能从词句间琢磨出什么旁的意味似的。“难道他真的以为他还能得到您的信任吗？”公爵难以置信地问，而窗边的国王对此报以好脾气的微笑。

 

“不管怎么说，他的信写得不错。”路易说，欣赏平滑的纸张本身、棕色的墨水，以及优雅、干脆的字迹。这是自四月后国王收到的、从王国各地送来的众多宣誓忠诚的信件中的一封，它们开始在国王的桌子上堆积，成为蛀虫、蛛网，和灰尘的宫殿。这封信也必然会成为其中一员。

 

“人人都会趋炎附势，但像主教阁下这般有品位的倒没有几个。”国王评价说，怀着点惆怅的柔情。今天是个适合打猎的好天气，路易发现自己处于纵容的情绪中，“就像捕食者在扑向猎物前会先考验猎物，让我们也给这位好主教一个讯号吧。”国王微笑着，用一种与他年龄相仿的天真语气说道，“他的兄长亨利不是还在宫廷吗*？”

 

注1：法王的起床仪式包括由大臣伺候他更衣洗漱，越是亲近/地位高的越是可以朝前站。

2：都是当时打猎的地方。

3：黎塞留在陪同玛丽被流放到布洛瓦以后收到兄长亨利的来信，警告他宫廷有人试图将他驱逐出玛丽的身边，甚至想要害他性命。黎塞留当即启程Coussay。后来证实黎塞留当时所面对的危险被夸大了，但路易还是写了封充满嘲弄的信劝黎塞留呆在Coussay，之后又命令他回到吕松，最后又贬谪他到阿维尼翁。

 

-

 

3\. 不被接纳的建议

 

“法兰西需要一位太子。”首相说，“而您需要一位继承人。”

 

为什么她不能是个玛利亚，路易陷在扶手椅内，苦涩地、赌气地说，那样能省却我们双方多少不便啊。“请您原谅。”他补上一句，为他的亵渎，而枢机主教轻声叹息。他刚刚请求或说命令与国王独处，正忙着把西班牙侍女的窥探和怀疑关在这间昏暗、温暖的房间外。已经好几年了，王后不会更年轻了。在象牙扇子和蕾丝衣袖后，她们小声议论，国王会来吗？——国王行吗？

 

“您和王后陛下很相配。”首相说，路易有深色的头发和眼睛，气质忧郁，而安娜的皮肤则像牛奶一样白皙，又像百灵鸟那样轻快活泼。“就像太阳和月亮。”

 

路易挥了挥手：得了。“她并不需要依靠我的光芒。”国王说，“在她身上我找不到自己的反射。”他停顿下来，然后，突如其来的信任促使路易凑近他的首相，用一直戴着法兰西权戒的手紧紧握住后者的肩头。罗浮宫里到处是国王的反射，人和事物呈现国王最想看到的那一面。“我害怕她，我不知道这是不是好事。”

 

国王的手像火焰一样滚烫，黎塞留发现自己想要像猫那样凑近——“我听说这是爱情会激发的种种玄妙的感受之一。”枢机主教谦卑地说，当然了，作为天父的仆人，我在这方面经验有限。国王笑了起来，松开了手。那或许我该找一个通晓爱情技艺的人询问，阁下不这么觉得吗？

 

黎塞留点了点头，短暂合上了眼睛。

 

-

 

6\. 称呼问题

 

在朝臣面前，他们互相称呼“阁下”与“陛下”。在罗浮宫众多的走廊中，则是“朕”和“余”。偶尔，在紧闭的房门和拉起的窗帘后，会是“我的君主”和“阿尔芒”。

 

而在亚麻和丝绸之间，在鹅羽和毛皮之间，他们什么都不会说。这其中并没有什么深意，仅仅是沉默而已。

 

-

 

9\. 积劳成疾*

 

如同首相一直注视着国王，路易也一直看向黎塞留。

 

看向小心遮掩的、保持垂下的灰色眼睛。看向缺乏血色的、薄而严厉的嘴唇。看向艺术家式的、总是这般那般活动着的双手——若国王像王后的命妇般相信命运刻于指掌的星斗、峭壁和十字架间，他恐怕会一小时接一小时地研究这双手。这双同它们的主人不甚相称的、敏锐而脆弱的手，一只握有燃烧火焰的圣剑，另一只则摊开着，掌心朝上，施以宽恕与救赎*。国王知晓这双眼睛的一瞥能比利剑锋利，这双嘴唇叫人畏惧，然而这双手却并另两者更加可怖——在它们面前，你别无他法，唯有亲吻无名指上的宝石戒指。哦是的，首相塑造出的面具完美无瑕，坚不可摧，但路易，这个从年少时起就善于（或者说，不得不）从围绕他的笑容可掬的宫廷人身上寻到对方真实意图的年轻人，晓得从哪里去看。

 

枢机主教眼帘后藏着的是埋得很深的幽默感，抿起的嘴唇则是对愚蠢的不耐烦。若双手出于习惯而不是信仰握住十字架，那便是在祈求耐心。怀着某种恶作剧式的好奇心，路易时常夸大自己的分心，或者假装无知，然后以首相的纵容为乐。而现今，要首相动容已经是很容易的。

 

或许太容易了。路易想到。在大花园里，黎塞留请求坐下，因为他无法再支撑自己的身体。国王紧跟着坐在他的首相身边。在他们面前，一丛玫瑰已然死去多时，光秃的荆棘刺向天空。在远一些的地方，在被秋天染成金黄色的树下，基督教国家的使臣和日耳曼的王子步履匆匆，阴谋者揣着毒药和匕首，意大利女人则怀着她的野心。更远处，巴黎在自己之上生长，建筑，艺术，还有思想。再接着——整个法兰西。

 

枢机主教不再看了，垂下的目光掠过一个个阶梯，最后落在握在手中的玫瑰念珠上。路易的视线颤动起来，一种奇怪的感情攫住了他。国王哭了。

 

黎塞留转过头：“您真是个孩子！”他温柔地叹息道，“难道您没有料到吗？”

 

注：这里走的是BBC电视剧的线，时间大概是第一季和第二季之间然后枢机主教就重生成了刀客特。

 

-

 

13\. 结交内侍

 

桑·马尔斯男爵刚刚十九岁，体格颀长，有一双美丽的深色眼睛，双唇则是完美的弓形，时常随着闪烁的双眼弯起。这位英俊的年轻贵族擅长马术，舞姿优美，喜爱打猎，也懂得欣赏诸多乐器，尤其是吉他，用他的话说，那弦音仿似是直接拨弄在他心上的，能引起好些纤细微妙的共鸣。这许许多多的优点，以及他在宫廷缺少一位强有力的保护人的事实，令他成了一位理想的人选。于是，在一个傍晚，沉默寡言的侍卫领他穿过罗浮宫宏伟的走廊，来到一间宽敞、实用的房间内。在摊着文件和账目的书桌后，枢机主教抬起头：“我听说您想要接近国王？”

 

年轻人点了点头，“您听说的没错。”

 

枢机主教看起来像是被逗乐了，好吧，好吧，他说。事情就这么定了下来，一步一步的，桑·马尔斯在枢机主教的帮助下进入那紧密围绕国王运行的轨道里。他优雅的风度和快活的脾性很快引起了国王的注意，路易几乎被迷住了，昂贵的礼物开始像雨一样落在亨利身上。枢机主教一直微笑着看着事情发展，致以恰到好处的摇头与叹息，“爱他。”主教说，除了切实的提点外，他只给过男爵这一句忠告，“他便会爱你。以他唯一知道的方式，也就是说，以一个国王的方式。”

 

亨利谨记这句话，哪怕日后他与主教针锋相对时也是如此。国王的爱来得热烈且真诚，但三心二意，漫不经心。面对吕涅公爵因热症漫长而痛苦的死亡，国王回以冷漠的好奇和浮皮潦草的关心，接着便将这位自幼陪伴他的男人丢到脑后。这王国属于他，王国中的任何人都可教他由着自己的心意支配。他的仆从由起身时离他的距离丈量，人民可以随时因这般和那般的原因，扔到这一位或那一位君主的武力前，衡量他的妻子用嫁妆的价值和与西班牙的亲疏，他的继承人则是他本人的延续。国王一个人便足够了，他是不必晓得爱的。但是，桑·马尔斯想，路易呢？

 

路易是一个幽灵，一道幻影，有时，在眼角和镜中，能偷得他的一窥。他的眼神甚至比国王飘忽不定，时常疑惑地、羞怯地打量亨利，好似总为他眼下的模样惊讶似的。而桑·马尔斯从未有此刻这般痛恨枢机主教的铸造——难道在作品身上，不总是带着创造者倾注的灵魂吗？


End file.
